


Arrogant and Too Fucking Pretty

by yourfmdial



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Simple Plan (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfmdial/pseuds/yourfmdial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Seconds to Mars is in Montreal for a show and Jared has an interesting visit from a fan after the show. Only the fan definitely isn't who he expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrogant and Too Fucking Pretty

David easily slipped past the security guard into the backstage area, showing the non-descript yellow wristband that allowed the access. He followed his friend Will down the corridor; Will’s band had played this particular venue a few more times than Simple Plan had, so David figured Will probably knew exactly where he was headed. A minute later they reached a dressing room and Will was greeted with a huge smile, hello, and hug from a sweaty and shirtless Tomo Milicevic. It was obvious the guitarist had just toweled off after the show and was changing his clothes. He pulled on the t-shirt that lay over the back of the chair he’d stood up from, then offered his hand to David. Will had explained that he and Tomo had become friends after their bands had played an entire summer’s worth of festivals together in Europe and they’d kept running into each other. They had since kept in contact and had used the Thirty Seconds to Mars show that night in Montreal as an opportunity to reconnect, as Arcade Fire was still on somewhat of a hiatus. Will had invited David along as his plus-one because he knew any of his other friends would have simply made idiots out of themselves. David could at least keep his idiocy to a minimum if the situation necessitated it. 

Tomo’s handshake was firm as he introduced himself to David. “Tomo, but don’t worry about my last name.” He flashed a smile. “Any friend of Will’s,” he said. “I swear we’ve met before though…” 

David returned the smile. “David Desrosiers. Bassist in Simple Plan.” 

“Ah! Summer Paradise?” he asked, eyes flashing with recognition. 

He laughed, nodding. “That would be one of our songs.” 

Tomo grinned. “Couldn’t go thirty minutes without hearing that song a few summers ago… Catchy shit, man.” 

He half shrugged. “I just play what they tell me. Amazing show tonight, by the way. God, the energy in the crowd was fucking unreal.” 

Will nodded. “Seriously,” he said. “I remember the crowds in Europe being kind of like this, but tonight just seemed insane. Have they been like that recently?” 

“They’ve been pretty intense,” Tomo admitted. “I think it’s Jared’s energy… he just takes what the crowd gives him and amplifies it, and then the crowd feeds off him and it’s this crazy cycle.” He paused, glancing between the two musicians. “But you guys have to know what that’s like.” 

David and Will shared a look. “Not on this scale,” David replied. “But I think you’re right… there’s something about Jared.” 

“And speaking of the Devil… so he should appear when summoned.” 

David turned around and instantly met the piercing clear blue gaze of Jared Leto. The singer’s disheveled long hair fell around his tanned, thin shoulders, the over-sized tank top he wore leaving nothing to the imagination. Jared’s eyes blatantly roamed over him and he was suddenly glad he’d worn his fitted leather pants, thrashed motorcycle boots, and black and white motorcycle jacket. As Jared’s gaze pulled back up and met David’s he arched an eyebrow then looked to his bandmate. “New friends?” he asked Tomo, barely glancing to Will. 

“Yeah… you’ve met Will before. Arcade Fire?” 

Jared’s nod was cursory, almost a dismissal of Will’s presence. Again, his gaze landed on David. He wasn’t quite sure if he’d seen the man before, but he seemed to have some faint recollection. 

“And this is Will’s friend David… from Simple Plan.” He paused for just one second. “Summer Paradise.” 

A spark lit through Jared’s eyes and he held David’s gaze with precision. “Fuck, how big of a hit was that for you guys? I swear there wasn’t a place in Europe we went that summer that wasn’t fucking playing it.” 

David shrugged. “Double platinum digital… charted mostly in Europe, Australia, and here.” 

Jared’s eyes narrowed and he suddenly stepped closer to David, shrinking the distance between them. “And you’re from here? Is that your accent? French-Canadian?” 

“Oui,” he replied, with a single nod. 

He shook his head, thinking over something as he continued to hold David’s gaze. “Your band’s pretty huge here, right? And internationally?” 

Again he half-shrugged. He’d never really measured his fame in concrete terms and wasn’t about to flaunt any sort of status in front of the singer who was clearly looking to match egos. “I’d say we’re well known.” 

“But what’s your biggest record? Just the double platinum? Highest charted album?” 

David glowered slightly, unflattered by Jared’s questions. As far as he was concerned the chart position and album sales hardly mattered if the band had fans and were making a difference in those fans’ lives. “We hit the number two charted album in a few countries. Our second album was certified quadruple platinum here before the industry crashed. Are record sales and plaques all you care about?” 

The edge to David’s voice made it clear he was slightly insulted and Tomo, who’d been standing silently to the side with Will, suddenly took a step toward them, laughing a bit uneasily. “Jared just likes to quiz people on their achievements,” he tried to explain. “It’s a bad habit.” 

Jared was unbothered by David’s question, studying the hazel eyes intently and wondering where the faint scar on his forehead had come from. “It’s hardly a bad habit,” he finally replied. “Just a measuring device… gauging whether you’re the type who cares more about that or rebuilding communities in Haiti.” 

“Our band has a philanthropic foundation that donates about half a million dollars per year to various charities and organizations, not counting what we donate on an individual basis. I take that business more seriously than the gold records I have stored in my garage.” He leveled Jared’s gaze and the singer took one step back. 

Tomo tried to diffuse the tension between them again, knowing it was a battle he would lose, but not knowing what else to do. “There you go! You’re both philanthropists… Do-gooders of the world should unite, not divide.” 

Jared shot his bandmate an ugly look then and stepped away from David. “I’d hardly call it dividing,” he replied, then turned and stalked out of the room. 

David stared at the space Jared had occupied and wondered if he should go after the older man. He’d known from Will that the singer could be slightly stand-offish or egoistic, but he hadn’t realized just how much so. However, despite the innate assholishness he possessed, there was still something about him that pulled at David. He shot a vaguely apologetic look at Will, ignored Tomo’s warning’s, and walked after the singer. He didn’t have far to go, as Shannon had stopped Jared halfway down the corridor. For an instant Shannon’s eyes met his, making Jared glance back. The singer’s eyebrow arched and he held their gaze for a second before looking back to his brother. David decided then to say ‘fuck it’ to whatever vague plan had been forming in his head and simply walk out and leave. However, Jared reaching out and grabbing his hand prevented that. 

“Not so fast,” the singer said. 

David paused at Jared’s side, meeting Shannon’s eyes in an unsure glance. Would Shannon know he was most likely about to be another of his brother’s crusades? Not that it was a terrible thing. If David was totally honest with himself it was what he’d wanted all along. How many times had he gotten off while listening to their music and imagining Jared’s body on his; the singer’s hands rubbing in all the right places, or throwing him onto some shitty couch backstage at some nameless venue and sucking him off so hard he’d be temporarily blinded. He swallowed hard, his palm suddenly sweaty in Jared’s firm grasp. 

“David, my brother Shannon.” The introduction was ever-so-casual, and Jared kept his grip on David’s hand so there would be no handshake between them. 

David nodded to the drummer. “The show was incredible,” he offered. “Glad I came.” 

“ _That’s what he said_ ,” Shannon replied pointedly, shooting a sinister smirk to Jared before disappearing back into his dressing room. 

Jared’s laugh was quiet and he pulled David down the hall and into a room at the end of it, shutting the door behind them and looking over him with appraising eyes. “You aren’t what I expected,” he finally said. 

Their hands were still entwined and it was David’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “And you were exactly what I thought you’d be.” 

He smiled slightly, tilting his head. “And what was that?” 

“Arrogant, defensive, and too fucking pretty.” 

His smile spread and he leaned into David, breath hot on his lips as he replied, “You have no fucking idea.” With a simple motion he backed David against the door, dropping their hands as their lips met in a lust-fueled kiss. David’s hands gripped Jared’s thin shirt and Jared pushed David’s jacket aside, fingers digging into the younger man’s hips. David yielded beneath the singer’s grasp, his mouth moving easily as Jared’s attacked. The singer’s tongue was nimble and dipped in and out in a teasing fashion, his teeth grazing David’s lips as they continued to kiss. David moaned into Jared’s mouth as the singer’s fingers pushed under his shirt and slipped to his lower back, calloused pads pressing hard into the warm skin above his ass. Jared pulled away for just a second, their eyes flashing open and meeting in a hard gaze. “You want?” he asked, voice low. 

David matched Jared’s gaze, letting one hand drop from the singer’s shirt and reaching up to push the long hair off his shoulder, twining it around his finger for a brief moment. “Why else would I be here?” he asked in reply. Before Jared could answer, David leaned forward and dropped his mouth to the exposed skin of the singer’s neck, sucking gently and eliciting a moan from Jared’s throat. 

His finger’s tightened over David’s back and he inhaled heavily, hoping it was a glimpse of things to come. He smirked at his thoughts; things to come indeed. He let his head drop back further and to the side, allowing David to work his mouth over the skin, veins throbbing in his neck as the movement started to heat his blood. He slipped his hand lower, fingers pushing into David’s pants and grabbing over his ass, the muscles firm and tight beneath his grip. 

David moaned into the pocket of Jared’s neck and bit softly before licking over the mark, tugging down the tank top and letting his tongue drag over the man’s collarbone. How many times had he fantasized about this? Too many times he’d imagined thrusting his hands into Jared’s hair and yanking their bodies together, kissing fervently while tearing clothes off in moments of heated passion. It was surreal that the moment had come to be. Jared’s skin was slick under his grasp and tasted salty with sweat. He licked up Jared’s neck, dragging his nose through the beard until he finally found the lips again and kissed hard, his body aching for Jared’s touch. 

Jared stepped back, moving them away from the door with his hands still tight on David’s ass. He pulled them over to the old, stuffed armchair and relinquished his grip, quickly pulling his hands up and forcing David’s jacket off his shoulders. He let it drop to the floor next to the chair and easily pulled Jared’s tank off, casting it aside as well. Jared shook his hair back out of his face, an impish smile on his lips telling David he was used to this part. The part where he was certain both people were about to get what they wanted, because, as David had said, why else was he here? Jared got a certain satisfaction knowing that even someone as relatively famous as David could fall under his spell. He wondered if David had ever gotten off to him before, but the thought made him smile with his arrogance; of course he had. It was then that the younger man’s words echoed in his head: arrogant, defensive, and too fucking pretty. David had known him too well even before ever meeting him. They kissed deeply, tongues tasting teeth and spit and stubble. David moaned when Jared bit his bottom lip, the skin feeling raw and exposed. Jared pushed his hands beneath David’s t-shirt then and pulled it up, yanking it over the bassist’s head. David’s hair caught along the collar of the shirt as Jared dragged it over his hand and spilled messily back down, curling over his forehead and making Jared smirk. The slicked back look had been too clean on the younger man anyway. He reached up, mussing the long sections further then trailing his fingers to the back of David’s neck. He inhaled sharply at Jared’s touch and pressed close to the singer, their bare chests and abs colliding as Jared pulled him in for another kiss. 

As their mouths continued to move together, Jared let his hands drop across David’s shoulders, pulling down in firm strokes and dipping into his pants. He hadn’t realized before, but David wasn’t wearing anything beneath the leather. His hand slid easily into the waistband and only skin and the supple fabric met his touch. He smiled against David’s lips and pulled their hips tight together, now feeling their dicks both getting hard. In an authoritative show of dominance, Jared pushed David away, backing him further toward the armchair and easily opening the fly of his leather pants. He easily pushed the material down a bit, guiding David’s cock out and stroking it lightly. He only handled it for a moment before pushing the bassist down into the armchair, splaying David’s legs so one lay over the arm and the other stretched to the floor, his cock erect between them. Jared flashed a smile at David and perched on the edge of the chair between his legs, leaning over David’s chest as his hand wrapped around his cock and slowly started to caress it. David’s eyes fluttered closed and he sucked in a deep breath, hands digging into Jared’s shoulders, hair tangled beneath his fingertips as Jared’s mouth moved over his nipples. Jared’s movements were slow and sure, fingers massaging gently and dipping to fondle his balls. His cock twitched against Jared’s wrist and his head fell back against the chair, mouth open as his body rushed blood everywhere else. Jared swirled his tongue over David’s nipple and bit lightly, sucking it back into arousal before moving to the other. His movements quickened and he could feel David’s hips strain beneath him, headed fast into release. He let his hand slide down the slick erection, dipping his fingers between David’s legs and palming his cock on the way back up. 

“Ohhhhh fuck,” David gasped, arching his back into Jared’s touch. His hands slipped down Jared’s shoulders and gripped around his biceps, the muscles taut under his fingers. 

Jared let his tongue drag up David’s chest and sucked over his neck, reaching the spot beneath David’s ear and lapping slowly. The bassist moaned, open mouthed with a strained pitch. Jared pumped his cock faster, thumb sweeping over the head before he squeezed it and rubbed down, his fingers again massaging the tight balls. He could feel David’s body tense beneath him, his neck, back and hips all straining into the motion and shuddering with anticipation. Jared nipped David’s ear, sucking on it briefly as his hand continued to work. “Come for me, David,” he whispered suddenly, his voice low and hot. David’s hips bucked involuntarily against Jared’s hand and he smiled, sucking his ear again. “Give me all you’ve fuckin’ got,” he growled. He pressed his hand hard into David’s groin and an instant later he came, Jared pumping him all the way to the end. 

He slumped back into the chair, hips thrashing into the pressure as the intense orgasm raced through his body. He couldn’t see past the lights exploding over his eyes as he gasped and moaned in raw pleasure. When his breath finally came back a moment later, he relaxed his grip on Jared’s arms, sure he’d left bruises. After another moment he opened his eyes and met Jared’s expectant gaze. The singer smiled at him, his hand rubbing absently over David’s hip, as he knew what would come next. He kissed David lightly, leaning down to pick up his discarded tank and wiped up the mess between them before discarding the shirt back to the floor. David inhaled deeply, letting his fingers skim down Jared’s sides and over his hips, refocusing his thoughts on what he was about to do. He knit his fingers into the small of Jared’s back and leaned forward, meeting their lips again, his swollen and raw. 

Jared murmured appreciatively into the kiss, feeling David’s hands slide lower and begin to massage his ass. A second later, before Jared knew what was happening, David shifted his arms, scooping Jared up and trading their places in the chair. Jared grinned then, as David knelt on the floor between his legs. He easily pulled off the boxing shorts, tossing them aside before working the leggings down to Jared’s knees. He ducked beneath the singer’s legs, the fabric of the leggings clinging over his hips and effectively trapping him. Jared arched an eyebrow, but inhaled slowly as David carefully smoothed his hands up his legs, fingers digging into his thighs before leaning down and letting his tongue follow. Instantly Jared knew what he was in for and he slouched lower in the chair, spreading his hips wider as David licked a path up to his crotch. 

“Ohhh fuck you,” Jared moaned, gripping his fingers into the arms of the chair. Somehow he hadn’t quite been prepared for what David was offering, and the last blowjob he’d received from a guy had been ages ago. David’s faint stubble tickled over his inner thighs as he carefully licked over the crease in his hip. “Mm.” He’d forgotten how good the sensations could feel, and he knew that whatever David gave him wouldn’t be a disappointment. He let his gaze drop to the younger man then and their eyes met for an instant as David paused, his hand carefully cupping Jared’s cock. As their gaze held, he saw a flash of pleasure in the blue eyes and he squeezed lightly, pleased to see the flash again. David kept his movements slow and even, easily stroking the singer’s cock into hard arousal. Jared’s breath had quickened and David let his hands drop back to the thighs, fingers pressing firm against the hips as he lowered his head and opened his mouth. 

Jared gasped, David’s tongue and spit hot on his cock. He arched into the warmth, but David’s strong hands held him back. The sudden pleasure was intense and Jared wasn’t sure how long he’d last. He prided himself on controlling his orgasms, but something about the bassist’s mouth and sure, easy movements were sending him to an edge he hadn’t known before. 

David took more of Jared into his mouth, sucking slowly as he let one hand come down and rub the singer’s balls. Jared moaned louder, his hands dropping from the chair and tangling in David’s hair. The sucking continued, David going a little deeper with each breath. Jared slid further down and in an easy movement David had shrugged beneath the singer’s legs, Jared’s thighs nestled over his shoulders. David let his hands cup around Jared’s ass, squeezing gently as he carefully relaxed his throat and swallowed as much of Jared as he could. 

“Fuck! David.” He gasped hard, his finger’s sliding through the man’s hair as he rocked his hips upward with David’s movements. He tightened his legs over David’s back, pulling him closer and feeling the passionate heat between their bodies. His breaths were quick and he felt David’s fingers slide over his ass, teasing toward the hole and sliding close between his legs. He inhaled sharply, David’s tongue sweeping out to lick over his balls as his mouth slid down the hard shaft. He guided David’s head further in, moaning when he felt the stubble against his thighs. David sucked hard then, mouth hot and tight over Jared’s cock, his chin rubbing the balls as he dipped in and out. Suddenly Jared yielded, a growling moan leaving his lips as he pressed up hard into David’s mouth, coming fast and violent. David swallowed as much as he could, tongue working fast over Jared’s cock before he pulled up, gasping for breath himself. Jared continued to thrust through his orgasm, David’s hands releasing from his ass and pushing over his hips. When he finally finished he slumped back in the chair, spent and still heaving for air, his knees clinging to David’s sweaty shoulders. David dropped lazy kisses over Jared’s thighs, massaging his fingers down from the man’s hips to his knees, carefully easing them off his shoulders before he leaned up and rubbed a path up Jared’s chest. The singer smiled sleepily and raised a hand, cupping David’s face and smoothing a thumb over his lips. David licked it with a smirk, which Jared returned while shaking his head slightly. 

“That,” the singer said quietly, “was pretty fucking incredible.” 

David continued to smirk. “Weren’t so bad yourself,” he replied with a wink. 

Jared’s laugh was deep and he sat up, bending over David and kissing him long and hard. “Merci beaucoup,” he whispered when he finally pulled away, smoothing David’s hair back. 

“J’étais heureux de le faire,” he replied, kissing him one last time before standing up and stepping out from between Jared’s legs. He easily pulled his pants back up and reclaimed his shirt from the floor, chancing a look in the mirror to smooth his hair a little more. Jared’s movements were slower, lazily tugging the leggings back up as he stood from the chair. He didn’t bother with his shorts or the tank, knowing he’d probably go shower once David left. Instead, he picked up the leather jacket, shaking it slightly and running his hand down the sleeves. He met David’s eyes in the mirror and smirked. 

“Do you actually ride, or is this for show?” he asked. 

David held back an eye-roll; the ego had returned. “I ride… unless those three motorcycles in my garage are figments of my imagination.” 

Jared laughed. “Stored next to those gold records, I’m sure.” 

David shook his head, taking his jacket from Jared’s hand. “Exactly.” 

Jared reached the door of the dressing room first and stepped into the hallway, not surprised to see Shannon, Tomo, and David’s friend all standing outside of Tomo’s dressing room. David shrugged into his jacket as he stepped into the hallway and almost immediately met Will’s eyes. He knew it was probably obvious what had just happened, but he didn’t know if it was more awkward to say something or not say anything at all. He looked at Jared for any hint, but received nothing. The singer merely continued to smirk and walked down the corridor to join his bandmates. David followed and stopped beside Will, who gave him a curious look, which David dismissed. 

“How long before bus call?” Jared asked, looking between his bandmates. 

Shannon half-shrugged. “About an hour I think.” His gaze slid to David and he raised an eyebrow in question, but didn’t say anything. 

David cleared his throat. “Will, we shouldn’t keep them.” 

Will’s nod was short. “Sure thing. Tomo, good to see you, man. Don’t be a fucking stranger.” 

Tomo smiled and they shared a hug. “Never.” He pulled away and offered his hand to David. “Good to meet you. Glad Will invited you along.” 

David nodded, his gaze sweeping over the three band members and not lingering too long on Jared. “Absolutely… I’m definitely glad I came… Have a good night you guys.” 

As David and Will left the trio and walked down the hallway, David heard Shannon laugh and could hear the smirk in his voice. “I told you… _that’s what he said_.” 

****

\- - FIN - -


End file.
